Tags to: Supernatural
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: A collection of various tags to episodes from Season 1 - now! Lots of brotherly fluff!
1. Pilot

A/N: As you can tell from the title, this is an episode tag story! But, this isn't just any episode tag, this is all the episode tags I will decide to write starting from the first season all the way until now! Now, I'm not going to do a tag to EVERY episode, I mean, there are over 200 episodes, but there will be a lot of them.

Now, like a lot of you, my favorite thing to read and/or write is hurt!Sam and protective!Dean, so a lot of these chapters will include that, though there will also be hurt!Dean and protective!Sam as well, just not as much. Not because I don't like it, but because it's harder for me write.

As of right now, I am not taking requests, but sometime in the near future, I just might do that!

One more thing is that I don't want you guys to count on updates everyday, or sometimes even every single week. I have another story (not Supernatural based) and I have a lot of school work to be done and don't always have time to write. But, there will be updates as soon as I can write and get them out to you!

Please fav/follow/review! And, check out my one-shot Reunited for a tag to Soul Survivor, which may or may not be added in here once I get that far!

**Standard Disclaimer: **If I owned Supernatural, I wouldn't be writing on here! Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

* * *

**Tag to: Pilot - The brothers' departure and Dean's thoughts before, during, and after the fire.**

Sam stepped out of the Impala with his things and closed the door. The window on his side was open, and he leaned down to peer at his brother in the vehicle.

"Maybe I could meet up with you later on." Sam suggested, to Dean as the latter stared at him, expression unreadable.

"Yeah, alright." Dean nodded, smiling on the inside, but not showing it on the outside. He didn't want his brother to leave, and he hoped it showed so that he would stay, but Sam patted the car twice and turned around walking towards his apartment building.

Dean revved the engine, and before Sam could go inside, Dean called out to him, "Sam!" Sam turned around, waiting for his brother to speak. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there." Dean commented.

"Yeah." Sam nodded a bit, admittedly a bit sad to be back. Though he wouldn't tell his brother this, he actually enjoyed the hunt and hoped he could go on another one soon with Dean.

Dean gave him a small smile and drove away. He watched Sam's figure retreat into his apartment in his rear-view mirror and smiled sadly to himself. Sam was gone again.

When Sam had left almost four years ago, Dean was devastated and angry. He wondered if he had done something wrong. But no. It was John Winchester that had screwed up. It wasn't Sam's fault he hadn't visited or called, it was their father's fault. John had told him not to come back, and that was exactly what he did. He left, and didn't come back.

He felt a pang of guilt. He should've defended Sam when the argument first occurred, and then maybe, just maybe, Sam would've visited. Or at least called. Hell, Dean would've excepted anything from his baby brother. At least, anything but silence.

Dean could've gone to any other hunter he knew to help find John, but he went to Sam. His baby brother who had given up hunting for a 'safe' life. He wanted to see Sam, and he figured he might as well bring him along. Now, Sam was back at his apartment and Dean was alone. And Dean already missed him.

_NO!_ Dean slammed his foot down on the brakes and turned his baby around. He was going back to get Sam. He knew Sam would refuse and he knew he would probably just end up sitting outside the building thinking about all of the great times they had had together, but he didn't care. The closer he was to his brother, the better.

As Dean pulled up, he heard something, "NO!" And it sure as hell sounded like Sam.

Dean didn't waste anytime. He jumped out of his car, not caring particularly about the way he parked and ran to the building and up the steps. "NO!" He heard again and kicked down the door he knew was to Sam's apartment.

"Sam!" He called, hoping the younger Winchester would respond.

He really hoped what he had heard was Sam, because if not, things were about to get ugly. But, sure enough, it was Sam, and he knew it when he heard, "Jess!" Something was wrong, and the elder Winchester was going to make it his job to find out. From a young age, he had been told to look after his little brother, and now, as he ran through the apartment, smelling smoke, his big brother senses kicked in as he reached the bedroom.

"Sam!" He yelled, trying to attract his attention, but Sam wasn't responding. Sam was on the bed, covering his face from the raging inferno that was now his room with his arms. He was moving but his eyes were glued to the ceiling in horror. Dean called out to him again and looked up, seeing Jess, but also not hearing a response from his brother.

Having enough waiting, Dean rushed into the room and grabbed his baby brother by the front of his jacket and pulled him off of the bed and started forcing him out despite his emotionally painful cries of protest and his body fighting against Dean's grip, but Dean knew he had to get Sam out of the apartment and didn't let go. He pushed Sam out of the door and pulled him down most of the stairs until they reached the bottom step where Sam collapsed.

"Jess." He whispered with tears in his eyes as he brought his knees up to his chest like he was young again and weeped silently.

Dean sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Sam." Dean whispered. "It'll be alright. I promise." He pulled his brother in for a hug.

He HATED seeing his brother like this. And, he hated seeing people get killed. Especially if those people are so close to one or more of his family members.

Suddenly, before Dean could even think, Sam pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes, and began to walk out of the building as police and firemen arrived on the scene. Sam walked towards the Impala, and Dean didn't know what to say to comfort his brother, or if he even needed to. He had no idea how Sam was feeling, but he knew it wasn't good.

He let Sam go over to the Impala while he watched the firemen with many other people in the crowd before turning around and walking to the back of his car, seeing Sam reloading on of his shotguns. Tears were running down Sam's face and Dean wanted to ask him if he was okay or if he needed anything, but Sam threw the shotgun into the trunk with the rest of the equipment and looked at Dean.

"We have work to do." He announced, and he shut the trunk.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Dead in the Water

**Tag to: Dead in the Water - After the brother's leave Lake Manitoc, Dean gets sick and Sam tries to take care of him.  
**

Dean sat in the passenger seat for the second time lately and cranked up the heat. Sam turned to frowned and turned to look at him, and was shocked to see his brother shivering in the seat next to him, even with a jacket on and the heat on.

"You need a blanket or something?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother, who scowled at him.

"I dove into a freezing lake in the middle of fucking November," Dean retorted, his voice rough. "Give me a break."

Sam looked at him, exasperated. "I wasn't giving you a hard time, I'm serious. You were down there for a long time. You're probably sick." Sam reached over to touch Dean's forehead, but the older Winchester slapped Sam's hand away.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine." He leaned as far as he could against the passenger door, away from Sam.

Sam glared at him. "No you're not Dean! You're shivering and its nearly eighty fucking degrees in here! And you're wearing a jacket! You're sick, Dean!"

"No, I'm not, Sam! I'm fine!" Dean argued, his fist clenched at his side in anger.

Sam squeezed his hands hard on the steering wheel and pulled off to the side of the highway. He got out of the car and went to the trunk. Dean, angry with his brother, got out of the car and looked at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, still glaring daggers at the younger Winchester.

Sam didn't respond, and Dean, fed up with Sam and not feeling too hot, pushed his brother away from his baby. "What the hell is your problem, Dean?" Sam yelled, putting his arms out at his sides in exasperation. He was hurt that Dean would push him away mentally and physically about certain things. He was his brother, it was his right to be concerned.

"What's_ my_ problem? You're the one who keeps bothering me after I said I'm fine!" Dean retorted, standing in front of the Impala's trunk.

"Dean, move." Sam said, his voice level and calm, though his tense body defied his voice.

"No." Dean shook his head. "It's my car."

"Will you not let me help you?" Sam yelled, getting angry once again.

"I don't need help!" And then, he coughed harshly, and looked down at the ground, anger a bit subsided, and felt a bit guilty. Though, his mouth betrayed him. "I'm fine." He said, a bit quieter, however, he knew it was too late to lie anymore. He had let a cough slip out and now Sam knew for sure.

Sam wasn't glaring at Dean anymore, though still felt rage boiling up inside of him. Not because his brother was sick, everyone got sick once in a while; he was angry because Dean didn't tell him. He didn't know why Dean felt that he couldn't tell him these things, and it made him angry. He couldn't lose him like he lost Jess.

"Please," He whispered. "Let me get something out of the trunk."

Dean looked up at him and saw Sam looking at him, not angry, but hurt. Sam's feelings were hurt, and Dean knew why. Dean liked to keep his ailments to himself, not because he didn't trust Sam, but because Sam didn't need to worry about these things.

Even when they were kids, Dean kept things that would worry Sam away from him. Like the fact that they were hunters. Dean didn't tell him that until Sam was about 8 or 9 and Dean wasn't even the one who told him, Sam read John's journal and found out himself. And he wasn't happy, in fact, Sam was scared the monsters would come after him or something. Sam eventually got over it when Dean talked to him, but he had never liked the hunting life. Now, it seemed Sam was a bit more content with it, but Dean knew he still didn't like it or the dangers that came with it. Sam was only around because Jess was dead and he wanted revenge, and maybe a bit because, as it stood right now, Dean was the only person he had.

Dean nodded once and moved out of Sam's way, but stayed standing on the side of the side of the trunk, watching Sam silently shift through all of the various weapons to the back of the trunk where they kept supplies and essentials like water, clothes, money, blankets, a first aid kit, and more. Sam got out a blanket and handed it to Dean, who stared at it as it was offered to him. When he didn't take it, Sam said nothing and threw it over his own shoulder, to hold while he opened up the first aid kit.

At first, Dean wondered why he was going for the first aid kit. Neither one of them was hurt, but then, Sam pulled out aspirin and Dean realized why.

Sam closed the first aid kit and held onto the aspirin as he tucked other things away and closed the trunk. He turned to Dean. "Here," He offered the aspirin to his older brother, who at first stared and then, took it from his hands. He opened up the bottle and took two out, swallowing them without water. Normally, Sam would've told him that it was better to take it with water, but he said nothing and walked back into the Impala and sat down, revving up the engine as Dean sat back into the passenger seat, his headache and cough already feeling better, though he was still cold.

As Sam drove, and turned up the heat, Dean fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up with a start, having just had a nightmare about someone drowning, more specifically, Sam. It freaked him out more when he saw Sam was nowhere in sight. He sat up quickly, his big-brother-instincts kicking in, and found that the heat was still on, he was wrapped in a blanket, and they were parked outside of a hotel, and that he felt much better than earlier.

He threw off his blanket and took the keys out of his baby, turning the heat off then opened the door. He quickly made his way to the trunk, but Sam came out of the hotel office and had a room key in his hands. Calming down, Dean practically ran to his brother and looked him over.

"Whoa, Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, putting his hands up in surrender as Dean frantically looked him over for injuries.

When Dean was satisfied that he wasn't hurt, he said, "Are you alright?"

Sam was taken aback, "Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at Dean in the eye. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, I just..." He trailed off.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sam asked, concerned.

Dean nodded, but said, "I don't wanna talk about it, though."

"Alright." Sam nodded once and gestured towards one of the doors. "That's our room." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another room key for Dean. Sam turned back towards the car to go get their things when Dean called his name, "Yeah?" He responded, turning around.

"Thanks," Dean said with a small smile. "For... For everything."

Sam smiled back, "It's what brothers are for."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
